Let the Hetalia Games Begin!
by We're Such Derps BD
Summary: WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH OCCURS! This doesn't follow the book or movie accurately all of the time. Some major events occur, but are mostly just similar. Not exact. The basic storyline is the same, though. Also, deaths are random. Not chosen by how the book went. -Iceland-


"Matthew Williams!" The name was announced. Alfred couldn't believe it… Everything that had gone on today. Being with his friend, getting dressed up for the reaping, promising his little brother he wouldn't be picked… and then hearing his name called… He was too stunned to move until Matthew was being taken up. Then he could suddenly move again. He pushed through the crowd of people around his age shouting, "No! No!" Guards began to hold him back so he yelled the only thing he thought could save his brother now. "I volunteer!" Everyone went silent. Anyone that had been trying to hold him back froze, the man that had called out his brother's name, Wang Yao, had even froze. Matthew had frozen as well, probably wishing he had been able to go instead of Alfred, but he couldn't tell and didn't care. He would take the place of his baby brother no matter what. Even if it got him killed.

"I volunteer as tribute." Alfred repeated, much calmer now that he knew his brother would be safe at home. Although, he didn't know he had this much in him. Volunteering for the Hetalia Games… The Hunger Games were brutal and most people chosen died. Everyone but one, and his district… had only had one winner before… Francis Bonnefoy was his name if he recalled correctly. He only won by chance as well… So there was no hope of ever returning to his home and family.

"Wonderful!" the words broke into his thoughts. Yao had spoken and beckoned for Matthew to be let back to the crowd, and Alfred to be brought up instead. The two brothers hugged for an instant, but Alfred broke away because he knew that the reapers would get impatient if he spent too long hugging Matthew. When he was taken up the stage his breath caught in his throat. So many people were looking up at him, sad and wishing it hadn't been him to go. For a moment he didn't realize he had been asked a question, but then realized that Yao had asked for his name.

"Alfred F. Jones." He tried to sound brave as he spoke, but knew his voice cracked a bit. He'd seen some of the others that had been chosen and they scared him. He remembered that from district one Ivan Braginski had been picked… he definitely would be the one to kill him. He knew already.

"Wonderful! Let's have a round of applause for our first volunteer from district 12!" Yao had said, but instead no one clapped. They all put two fingers to their lips and then out to him. He had never really thought he was that loved in his district, although he did run around acting like it. He would go around yelling 'I'm the hero!', but figured the others just saw him as obnoxious. Yao seemed surprised as well and just went on. "Well, let's choose out next tribute."

Alfred watched him reach again into the glass bowl and draw out a name. Normally this is when he had to be nervous, but this year they decided that only males could participate in the Hetalia Games. So now one of the other boys out in the crown would be there, trying to kill him. "Arthur Kirkland!" He hadn't expected that. Arthur… Arthur Kirkland… The one that had raised him and his brother when they needed help. They were the same age, but Arthur had known so much more of how to survive. Now instead of helping each other, they would be trying to kill each other.

Arthur had already reached the stage by the time all this realization had hit him. Alfred also knew that Arthur had many brothers, but they would never volunteer for his sake. Family love had its limits, and Alfred had just broken those limits. No one had ever saved their brother or sister like he had done. He didn't even hear what Yao said, but soon was being swept away towards the train he would be taking to the Capital. They usually let them see family before they took them away, though…

After a little while they were finally at the train. Alfred caught a glimpse of himself on the screen. He looked like his normal, hyper self. Good. He then looked over at Arthur, who was crying. That act… no one would believe that he was really that scared or weak. Although, he was doing some good acting, he was strong and everyone knew it.

After boarding the train and beginning the ride to the Capital Alfred and Arthur were being instructed by Yao and Francis on how to survive. Francis tested them a bit, Alfred had made himself look better than he was and Yao had yelled at him. Of course.

After arriving at the Capital they were giving huge rooms to sleep in! Huge and luxurious. He felt in his pocket. What..? Something was there… He pulled it out. A mocking jay pin. What..? Oh. Right. He now recalled seeing the pin in a store back in his district when he and his little brother where shopping. He put the pin on now. On his jacket so others could see it. Then he left the room and navigated himself to the kitchen, which he found easily.

So much food… Such delicious food… So good… Mmmmm~ Lamb stew was so good… Never this much… Oh… Starting to feel sick… Uh oh…

After eating he went to his room once again, this time for the night. He would see the ones from the other districts that he would be fighting the next day. For now time to sleep. He changed into some pajamas he found in a dresser, pulled the blankets off of the fancy bed, and closed his eyes. He couldn't sleep… Sleep… Please, sleep? Ugh, too scared… He couldn't fall asleep, so he just laid there for the rest of the night.


End file.
